Twisted Moments Of Fate
by Purrfitlittleangel
Summary: A new guy joins Youkai Academy and makes Mizore uneasy...Who is he? And what does he have to do with her? Will Tsukune finally choose who will be his girlfriend? Sorry suck at summarys first r v fic.
1. Prologue

_Who will be your girlfriend? One day you will have to give the answer yourself _those words echoed throughout Tsukune mind as he lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. It had been three years now. Three years sine he accidently enrolled into Youkai Academy, a high school for monsters. When he first found out he was terrified and wanted to leave immediately yet now it didn't even bother him in the slightest as if this had became a normal part of living.

He smiled as he began thinking about everyone he had to befriend. First, there was Moka Akashiya the ever so sweet friendly and cheerful vampire who had her powers sealed by the rosary on her chest that only he could remove. When she first told him she was a vampire he found it hard to believe. She acted just like a regular human teenage girl would; she didn't seem terrifying at all…In fact she seemed rather…Timid in some way…Yet whenever he removed the rosary everything changed, most if not all monsters were imitated by just looking at her so much that some of them would even start shaking. An enormous demonic aura would always be present; her emerald green eyes would turn into sharp crimson red eyes, her normal pink hair would suddenly into silver her pinkish skin? It would become pale and for some reason her breasts would become bigger then what they already were. That wasn't all that changed however…She was scared of nothing, she'd surrender to nothing, and she would put up with nothing…If you did something to annoy her you'd soon know about it. She'd soon put you into your place, and most likely send you flying through the roof. Literary. She truly was someone you would not want to mess with. This was Moka's true real inner self. Luckily for him even this Moka grew to like him, and so protected him from anybody would dare lay a finger on him.

Second was Kurumu Kurono the succubus. Frankly he still wasn't sure what to think whenever he thought back to the day they first met. He had ago at outer Moka for sucking his blood first thing in the morning exclaiming that he wasn't her 'breakfast'. Truth be told it was his second day at Youkai Academy, and when he finally calmed down a little he saw a girl on her arms and knees. He assumed there was something wrong with the girl and helped her get up. The first thing he could remember after that was…Her rubbing her big breasts against his chest for a few seconds…He didn't know how to react and somehow he came to the conclusion that she wasn't doing it on purpose. Still thinking she needed help he took her to the infirmary. After that he didn't know how to explain what happened…First they where just talking in the corridor outside the next she rubbed her breasts against him again and looked into her beautiful eyes…The next he couldn't control his body or the words that would come out of his mouth…Moka and Kurumu would have arguments with each other…Soon after…They where alone together…On a bed… It was obvious as to what Kurumu's intentions were especially when she tried kissing him…He didn't know how but it was at that point he managed to snap out of it embraced her tightly. He told her he couldn't do this, he said such harsh words to Moka and had to apologies to her. Hearing this Kurumu became furious…Yelling at him saying she had done so many embarrassing things to get him…Wings came out of her shoulder blades…her nails suddenly grew longer and a demon like tail showed. At this point Tsukune was petrified out of his mind it looked as if she was going to suddenly lash out at him…It was at this point that Moka appeared and pushed her out of the window…Next thing after that…They where dragged outside by Kurumu and she started attacking them…Tsukune removed Moka's rosary…Kurumu and Moka fought….Kurumu lost and was in pain…She seemed to have learnt her lesson yet still the other Moka walked towards her threatening to break her wings so that she could never fly again…She begged and cried yet it looked as if Moka was not going to spare her…Tsukune thinking enough was enough stood in front of Kurumu as if protecting her…Kurumu was so touched by this that she started crying…The next day…She made cookies for him…and exclaimed that he was her destined one. Then like Moka protected him although unlike Moka, she didn't know he was a human at first.

Third was Yukari who was four years younger then the rest, but she wasn't your average child. She was so intelligent that she skipped four grades…Not only that but she always no matter how hard the exams where or what the subject was…She'd always get the highest possible marks. At first Tsukune found her annoying and wasn't very fond of her. Why? She claimed that she loved Moka asked her out…Then all of a sudden whenever he went near them she would attack him using her magic saying she wouldn't let someone as dumb as he was anywhere near her. After that he went to the infirmary and was once again alone with Kurumu…All of a sudden he started hitting himself and touching her. He had no control of his body again this time Kurumu not being the cause….Instead after Moka found them two…after he accidently pulled down Kurumu's panties….They found out that Yukari had been sitting outside the window and had been using a voodoo doll to control him…He was furious yet Moka went easy on her as if she didn't do anything wrong. It wasn't until after Yukari ran off somewhere that he found something out about witches. Most monster saw witches not that much different then a human, and so were never really accepted …In the human world? There had been lots of historic events like Witch hunts and witch trails…In a way Tsukune realized how lonely she must really be. He was just like her in this school. After he realized that he went off to look for her as well….and saved her from the monsters which looked as if they were going to eat her. She was defenceless after her wand was destroyed…After this…Yukari gained a crush on him as well as Moka.

Next he met Mizore Shirayuki. He smiled a little wider at the thought of her and allowed himself to laugh a little. When they first talked….It was because Tsukune had caught her stalking him. She seemed rather…more shy then the other girls. It was her first actual day there. She told him that she loved the articles he wrote in the newspaper…that he wrote in a way she could relate to. She was always a fan of his works getting teachers to send her the school newspaper…and put each and every single of his articles into her scrapbook…while she was at it jotted down each of own thoughts on them. They spent almost the whole day together after that…However, when he wanted to go back to his Newspaper club to celebrate their achievements…Mizore got jealous and thought he just wanted to go back to Moka…It was then Mizore relieved that she was a snow woman and almost completely froze him in ice. Luckily for him Kurumu and Moka found him and accidently flew straight into him after being attacked breaking the ice…Mizore looked as if she was going to harm Moka in some way…So he stood in front of them as if to protect them. Mizore after getting rejected by him…Disappeared somewhere…Then he found out that after that she was in trouble. She was to be suspended for attacking the PE teacher…Feeling guilty for rejecting her so harshly…He ran to find her…Told her he was sure it was all an accident and she might not get suspended if she explained the situation. Then the others ran towards them telling him she really didn't do anything wrong…He was actually the one who attacked her and tried to do something to her…Photographs' where shown as proof…All she did was simply defend herself…He tried to apologize for doubting her…but it was too late…She was so upset that she wouldn't listen to anything he'd say…Everything around her turned into ice and there was a snowstorm…It was while some of her ice puppets attacked…That the ice around her cracked…he managed to grab hold of her in time before she fell off the cliff…It was then she listened to everything he had to say and asked her to be one of his friends. There weren't any problems after that…If anything she was probably the only girl was not constantly shoving her breasts in his face or trying to do anything else strange to him all the time. She was kind of….sweet sometimes. Like the time when she couldn't cook very well…So she kept practising for over a day until she could cook…Just for him. She made him Crushed Ice curry something only snow girls could make…and even if it was a snow girl if they had any bad intentions they would not be able to make it…

He sighed and deepened his stare even more "Why…how am I supposed to choose? They're all my precious friends…." He muttered under his breath, yet he knew he had to figure this out soon. Almost everybody who liked him was arguing and fighting over him every day…and one time in the human world…In his very home town where things should have been perfectly fine…Kurumu Mizore and Yukari had a battle over him…in the middle of the night in a park. You could only imagine the damages that had taken place there. It took inner Moka to beat them up and make them all come to their senses.

"But they'd have to be able to live in the human world…" Tsukune said thoughtfully out loud. Truthfully as much as he loved his friends…He doubt he could live in a world full of monsters forever…And even if he somehow could…How would his family react when they came here and realized…they weren't the same as them…They weren't even human…They were monsters…and perhaps not all but most hated humans…Wouldn't they normally kill and or eat them? How would his parents react? What if everybody found out? Would that put his friends in danger?

He sighed again still not knowing his answer. He knew however that he could never be with Yukari she was thirteen! He was eighteen now. He could never be with Kurumu either…Not because she wasn't pretty or that was anything personally wrong with her…But she was a succubus! This meant that if they so much as kissed… He would become her slave forever. He was pretty sure he didn't want that happening to him. Besides would he even be acting normal in the human world if he was somebody's slave? Ruby was also another witch that seemed to develop a liking to the boy although why she liked him he had no idea. There wasn't really a problem with age for her as she was only in her early twenties…She had lived in the human world before…So he knew there was a possible chance of them living a normal life together yet…she was a little strange in herself…and he never really thought of her in that way. Moka….It was possible his parents already liked her although they had only seen her outer self…What would happen when eventually the rosary came off…How could he possibly explain that it was because she had her powers sealed and was in actual fact a vampire? Or what if Kokoa her youngest sister didn't like the idea tracked them down and suddenly started attacking them? Mizore….He wasn't sure about why he couldn't be with her or why it would be okay to choose her.

"I suppose…I can just figure this out another day…" He said to himself suddenly realizing how late it truly was…He got up and turned off the lights and went to sleep. Completely unaware of what was to come and how it would change everything…


	2. Chapter 1

"So this is where she's been for the past few years…" A voice said quietly to himself trying not to get noticed. He was not sure how she would react if she were to catch him spying on her, and as much as he loved a fight he did not want to cause a scene in front of others. Besides she had company…Three other girls… 'Since when did she ever make friends' He thought watching them…It was odd from as far as he could remember…She was always alone…Apart from when she was little.

"Oh wow! Isn't he hot!" A girl exclaimed talking about the guy hiding behind a tree giggling rather loudly turning to her friends who merely nodded. He looked to be about nineteen years old and was about average height for someone his age. He had short light blue hair which had a long fringe at the front which covered one of his eyes. He had dark piercing blue eyes which stood out against his white soft snowy looking skin…He wore a plain white T shirt with short sleeves and black jeans, and hung around his neck was a small sabertooth fang.

This boy happened to hear them snapped out of his thoughts and turned around facing them.

'Oh my god! I think he heard us!' All three girls thought staring at him in pure terror and nervousness yet managed to muster a smile.

"May I help you?" He asked with no emotion in his voice with a killer smirk tucking his hands in his pockets. They all felt their hearts instantly melt.

"Hi….umm…err....." They all stammered for awhile unable to think of anything to say.

He glanced over his shoulder seeing if that girl was still there if she heard them and turned around. He was pleased that she was still there; he did not want to spend ages looking for her again. He knew that if she knew of his presence she would immediately run or with the others there get attacked.

"Just wondering! But where did you get that fang?" One of them said trying to get his attention not wanting him to suddenly go off somewhere.

He grinned and turned back to them. "This?" He said in a questioning tone of his voice holding it, "I battled with a Sabertooth killed it and took this thing as a souvenir."

Two of them looked impressed though one of them raised an eyebrow and questioned it. "Aren't they supposed to be extinct? How could you possibly fight with one?"

"Someone made a place for extinct wild animals in the human world…As well for some extinct beasts in this world. Don't ask me why maybe for some kind of history lesson or something. I just went in there to train." He answered starting to a pay a little attention to the person who asked. She had short purple hair with beautiful emerald eyes a necklace with a heart on it hung around her neck. She wore a black T shirt which read My Chemical Romance in big red capital letters and a group of people who he assumed were people from the band. She looked to have an average bust size…and she was wearing a short black mini skirt.

'She's almost as beautiful as her.' He thought as he looked at her.

"We better get going…If you ever see us again your welcome to hang out with us! We've noticed how you seemed to be alone all the time." Another one said also finally getting over her own shyness. She had long dark brunette hair with dark brown eyes she wore a black top which had pink butterflies at the bottom flying upwards. She as well wore a mini skirt.

With that they ran off while the third one simply waved probably still too shy to say anything.

Once they had gone he continued doing what he had been before…Which was watching her. He glared at a boy jealously and menacingly who was now with them and being fought over.

-

"What do you think you're doing to my poor Tsukune!" Kurumu yelled at Moka who had just been sucking at his neck far too long for her liking. She yanked him out of Moka's embrace and pulled him into her own suffocating him in the progress with her huge breasts. Her dark blue hair was up in a pony tail and wearing her usual yellow jumper with a white shirt a big red bow in the middle…with the normal skirt almost all the girls wore. Moka was currently wearing the normal green uniform with her rosary still on.

Moka opened her mouth to argue when a small shard of ice hit Kurumu straight on the forehead causing her to loosen her grip on Tsukune. Not having enough energy to stand he fell on the floor barely moving.

"Tsukune! Are you okay?!" Moka said a little higher then necessary while running towards him and held him lightly in her arms. No response came. She looked confused.

Kurumu however threw a quick glare at the person responsible for the sudden attack.

"What was that for you stalker?!" Two purple wings appeared from her shoulders and her nails extended

Mizore simply stared at her looking completely calm. "He's mine. Look you've suffocated him he's barely breathing". Mizore had short purple hair and she had pretty light blue eyes that you would want to keep swimming in, her skin was as white as snow and she had a lollipop in her mouth. She wore a snowy white top with dark blue sleeves which showed her shoulders and a little skin, and underneath she wore a black vest top. Like the others she was wearing a skirt but she also wore purple striped sockets which went up to her knees.

Kurumu turned towards Tsukune and felt somewhat saddened when she just saw him laying there. Mizore walked towards him kneeled next to Tsukune on his right side (Moka was on his left) and started playing with Tsukune's dark brown hair with one of her hands. Moka simply looked at Mizore wondering what she was up to. "Can you breathe Tsukune…? Or do you need…?" She leaned in to kiss him when all of a sudden…

_BAM BAM BAM _ Three yellow pans came out of nowhere and hit Mizore on the top of her head causing her to collapse on the ground.

"I won't let you have Tsukune that easily! Desu" Yukari laughed slightly holding her pink magical wand upward in the air. The wand was in a shape of a heart at the top and in the middle of that heart was a blue star. "It seems I can never let my guard down even for a moment!" She wore a traditional brown witch's hat and a brown cap. She had short dark brown hair and purple eyes.

It was then Mizore noticed a sudden icy chill…a very similar chill in fact. She slowly got up on her feet ignored Kurumu yelling at her and everyone else's bricking and turned her attention to the tree behind her. She didn't see anybody there but still didn't feel convinced…She wanted to walk over there just to double check yet apart of her felt too nervous to do so. So she stayed with others trying to get rid of the uneasy feeling and after awhile went to class with her friends.

-

"First off welcome back everyone! You're all now 3rd years!" A teacher greeted cheerfully with a bright smile on her face. She had short blond hair and two small cat ears at the side of her head and a cat like tail. "We also have a new student today everyone be nice!"

This caught everyone's attention they were all curious about it. What would this new person be like? Where they cute? What monster would they be? Mizore though unlike everyone else suddenly felt uneasy…In fact that uneasy feeling had been eating at her all morning now…She just hoped it wouldn't be who she thought it was.

It was then the mysterious boys entered. A lot of girls' mentally commented how hot he was and wondered if they would be lucky enough to sit next to him. Mizore eyes however almost widened in shock the uneasy feeling in her stomach grew and this time she knew she wasn't just being paranoid about nothing. She recognized that face…that hair…Those eyes…That sabertooth fang around his neck…She almost felt herself shaking.

"Everyone welcome Akito Sasaki!" The teacher said not seeming to notice Mizore's sudden reaction which suggested something was wrong.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's an update! First things first though I'm very sorry for making some of you wait ridiculously long! Life had been pretty hectic like I had to deal with police (long story.) and then I also got behind on my work. College is almost finished however and I recently catched up with my work. So I shall try to update more quickly now. Thanks for all your kind reviews and story alerts. I appreciate each one.

_Everyone welcome Akito Sasaki!_ Those words repeated over and over again on Mizore's mind, and for her time seemed to completely stop. 'Please let this be some sort of nightmare that I'll wake up from.' she mentally begged, she knew that this was far from a dream she just didn't want to face reality. She could feel herself shaking and she wasn't sure if it was from anger or fear. She tried to hide it as much as possible there was no way in hell that she was going to let him know what impact he was having on her.

"Akito we have an empty desk for you right next to Mizore…" The teacher started off pointing in Mizores direction.

Mizore suddenly received a lot glares from almost all the female students in the room. 'Most likely jealous…If only they knew what he was like' Mizore thought to herself, she was not looking forward to the rest of her lessons. She wished she could be one of them who would not be anywhere near him. But it seemed like her past had truly come to haunt her.

Akito looked directly at Mizore and smiled at her, Mizore just looked the opposite direction and tired to completely blank him out as if he wasn't there. He felt somewhat amused and then turned back to look at his new teacher. Tsukune suddenly noticed she was shaking and started worrying a little bit over her friend's suddenly weird behaviour.

"It's alright" He started, "I already know who Mizore is." He tried saying it in a sweet warm tone after all…If he started sounding a bit sinister he might not get that much luck with the other students. He then walked to his desk and smirked once he was sat near her.

"Hi snowflake it's been awhile hasn't it?" He said using his old pet name for her almost like he was mocking her in a way, while he said that he noticed how much she truly was shaking. 'It seems like I still have that effect…This is going to be even easier then I thought' with that thought he smiled even more things should go exactly how he planned.

Mizore tried to ignore his words yet after a few minutes she couldn't control her emotions any longer. Almost her whole desk turned into sharp ice and she also transformed into her monster form. Her hands turned into sharp ice and so did her hair. Inwardly Akito chuckled to himself. Tsukune noticed this to, and it only made him worry even more. So did the rest of her friends. However, not everyone was willing to be empathic or sympatic with her. All the female students (minus her friends) started saying how ungrateful she was and started calling her names. Mizore just pretended she didn't hear them; they knew nothing and were the least of her concern right now.

"Mizore…" The teacher sighed not sure exactly what to say. She was not always very good at giving disciple. Though she was slightly curious as to why Mizore suddenly did that after all this never happened before. She was normally very quiet in class and seemed happy enough ever since Mizore and Tsukune became friends. "Please don't use your powers or transform in school especially when in class. I just went over the rules of this school a little while ago."

'Did she really? I suppose I was too much into my thoughts to even hear what she was saying earlier.' Mizore thought to herself slowly calming down and returned to normal self. 'Heh I must be becoming more like mum. What a scary thought. Hm..I wonder if he did that on purpose?'

After that the lesson seemed to return to normal though the uneasiness in Mizore's stomach did not once fade she knew she just had to put up with it for now until she found a way to finally get rid of him. Her face was completely blank no void of emotion across her face…She only occionally smiled when Tsukune started talking to her. Akito who was paying more attention to her then the actual lesson was envious of him and also enraged. He knew from the way she was reacting to Tsukune now and the way she was acting earlier…That she had some feelings towards Tsukune. No matter. Either way Mizore would be his and his alone…

A/.N sorry if this chapters a bit rubbish! Truth be told I'm starting to suffer a bit from a writers block and even though I know WHAT I want to write I'm having problems actually writing it! I felt like I should at least attempt to do chapter two since I know how long some of you have been waiting for an update (or I don't know some of you may have forgotten about this story altogether.) I hope this is alright for now and I'll try to do better next time.


End file.
